Un ángel para amar
by kasteq
Summary: ¿Cual es el punto de estar perdido si nadie te este buscando? ¿Qué sentido tiene amar si nadie te ama de vuelta? El había llegado al punto en que no confiaba en nadie, hasta que apareció ella.
1. Capítulo 1

**Tal vez me haya quedado algo corto comparando con lo que quería que ocupara. Pero espero que este bien. He tenido mis dudas en si subir o no este fic, pero creo que me voy a animar. Espero simplemente que sea de su agrado y que disfruten. Me apoyaría mucho que me dejaran alguna review. ¡Besos!**

_Disclaimer: __**Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenece, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Capítulo 1**__ - ¿Es esto lo que se siente al estar enamorada?_

Podía sentir la fría brisa que entraba de la ventana semiabierta, debía levantarse a cerrarla pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez porque sentía un cierto parecido al tiempo de Edonia. Aunque no era tan agradable para ella, ya que no estaba junto aquel joven que le hacía sentir tan bien. Hacia unos cuantos meses que no sabía nada de él, habían compartido un par de mensajes nada más. Quería volver a verlo y no podía negarlo. Tal vez debía llamarlo, pero no estaba del todo segura… ¿Y si está ocupado? Tal vez podría ser una molestia. Sherry empezó a plantearse la idea de si debía o no llamarlo. Ya era tarde y estaba cansada pero no podía parar de pensar en ello. La joven se quedó dormida en el sofá sin parar de darle vueltas al asunto. Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana semiabierta que olvido cerrar, le despertaron. Seguía cansada pero no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Así que se dirigió hacia su habitación a vestirse, cogió lo primero que vio, algo cómodo e informal. Era temprano y ayer olvido de hacer la compra por lo que le faltaba café así que salió por la puerta hacia la cafetería que solía asistir cuando algo le preocupaba, ya que se sentía confortada por la decoración del lugar. Iba por la calle algo desanimada dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos, pero de repente algo le destaco en el camino que ella siempre tomaba.

- ¿Jake? – Pensó Sherry sin dejar de mirar aquel hombre que se cruzó en su camino. – No, no puede ser el, es imposible.

Entonces aquel hombre cuyo aspecto era parecido al de Jake se dio la vuelta para mirar un escaparate que le llamo la atención, en ese instante Sherry se dio cuenta que aquel era el joven en el que estuvo pensando toda la noche.

- ¡Jake! – Grito Sherry emocionada corriendo hacia el muchacho.

El chico no podía creerlo ¿eso que acababa de escuchar era la voz de Sherry gritando su nombre? Era matemáticamente imposible, pero así fue el acababa de escuchar la dulce e inocente de voz de aquella chica que tanto extrañaba. Antes de que se diera cuenta tenia a la chica abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Sherry – Susurró Jake sorprendido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo alejándose un poco, avergonzada ya que actuó por impulso.

- Me he mudado hace un par de días ¿y qué haces tú por aquí? –

- Vivo por aquí cerca… -

- ¿Enserio? Eso es genial, podremos vernos de vez en cuando si no estás ocupada – Dijo Jake mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Me encantara, justo ahora estaba por tomarme un café… si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, tal vez puedas acompañarme. Si quieres claro, no tienes porqué –

- Me encantaría – Dijo interrumpiendo a la chica.

Anduvieron hacia la cafetería en silencio, lo que se le hacía incomodo a ambos ya que des de la última vez que se vieron ansiaban volverse a ver, tenían tanto que decirse pero ninguno encontraba las palabras. Por suerte la cafetería estaba cerca y aquel momento no se les hizo eterno. Se sentaron en la mesa más prójima a la entrada.

- ¿Sigues de agente para el gobierno? – Pregunto Jake para romper el silencio.

- Sí, me gusta ese trabajo ¿Y tú Jake? –

- Bueno, yo des de lo que paso en Edonia trabajo solo, pero des de hace poco decidí empezar una vida normal. Y bueno, por eso estoy aquí -

- ¿Entonces por ahora no tienes ningún trabajo? – Pregunto Sherry confusa.

- Exacto, aun no me he decidido. Estoy algo perdido, no sé qué hacer -

- ¿Quieren pedir ya? – Dijo la dependienta, haciendo imposible para Sherry meterse de nuevo en la conversación con Jake.

- Un café, por favor -

- De acuerdo, ¿y el joven que desearía tomar? – Dijo la encargada.

- Otro café - Le contesto Jake.

- En seguida se los traigo – Dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba.

- Para ser sincero, esta sería la primera vez que tomo café.

- ¿De veras? – Dijo Sherry sorprendida.

- Claro, ya sabes. Como Mercenario, bueno quiero decir, con la vida que estaba llevando nunca tuve oportunidad de tomar café.

- Pero eso ya no va a ser así – Dijo Sherry mostrándole una sonrisa.

La mujer se acercó con los cafés de los jóvenes. Estuvieron hablando un par de horas, el tiempo pasaba volando para ellos. Estuvieron hablando del trabajo, de la mudanza de Jake y de la ciudad.

- Debería ir yéndome. No tengo muebles en el apartamento y debería ir acercándome a comprar algo -

- ¿Hablas enserio? – Pregunto Sherry preocupada.

- Claro, des de que mi madre murió no he tenido hogar propio -

- Podemos ir juntos, conozco unas tiendas con muebles de calidad y de buen precio -

- ¿A que estamos esperando entonces? Vamos -

Salieron de aquella confortable cafetería y Sherry le llevo a algunas tiendas, pero nada llamaba la atención de Jake, hasta que llegaron a la última que la chica podía mostrarle. Estuvieron un buen rato eligiendo todo lo que Jake necesitaba, apenas tuvieron tiempo de comer. Ya estaban en caja pagando todo lo que había elegido Jake con la ayuda de la chica.

- Tardaremos una semana en montarlo todo. Les sugeriría que fueran a un hotel, ya que las mudanzas suelen ser estresantes y más en pareja – Dijo el empleado a los jóvenes.

Ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar aquellas palabras del empleado, pero era más que obvio que de verdad se veían como una joven pareja. Ninguno dijo nada acerca de ello ya que les parecía innecesario dar explicaciones a un empleado.

- De acuerdo – Dijo Jake entregándole la tarjeta.

- Sera un momento, si no le importa pasaremos por su apartamento mañana a primera hora –

- No hay problema -

Después de una cansada tarde de compra se dirigieron a un pequeño bar para tomar algo mientras descansaban.

- Jake, puedes quedarte en casa si quieres. Quiero decir así te ahorras el dinero del hotel, tengo una habitación de sobra y puedes estar una semana sin problema – Dijo Sherry entrecortada.

- ¿Enserio harías eso por mí? Espero no ser molestia, muchas gracias Sherry. Me iré tan pronto haya acabado la mudanza – Dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No hay problema, puedes irte cuando quieras – Le contesto Sherry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tardaron un poco en llegar a casa de la chica ambos estaban agotados así que nada más llegar Sherry le enseño todo y se puso hacer la cena mientras Jake esperaba en el salón.

- Puedo intentar ayudarte si quieres – Le ofreció Jake.

- No por favor, ahora eres mi invitado – Le respondió Sherry entrando en la cocina.

Estaba muy nerviosa, estaba cocinando para Jake aún no podía creérselo, le estaba poniendo mucho trabajo a lo que hacía, nunca puso tanto empeño en cocinar. Pero esta vez estaba cocinando para Jake, tal vez quería impresionarlo. No estaba segura de sus verdaderos sentimientos pero lo que si sabía era ese chico le hacía sentir algo que nunca había llegado a sentir por nadie más.

- Ya está – Dijo Sherry llamando al chico mientras lo servía todo.

Ambos se pusieron a comer un enfrente del otro sin decir una palabra.

- Esto está buenísimo Sherry, nunca había probado algo tan bueno – Le dijo Jake.

- Gracias – Dijo Sherry sonrojada.

- Sabes, durante este tiempo que hemos pasado sin vernos, he estado muchas veces apunto de llamarte. Pero no sabía si estarías en alguna misión y temía molestarte – Le comento el chico.

Sherry se alegró muchísimo al escuchar esas palabras de Jake, ya que ella tuvo exactamente ese problema. Le alegraba saber que Jake pensaba en ella y tan solo pensar eso, se sonrojo.

- Yo también tenía pensando llamarte, pero no supe si sería buena idea – Le explico Sherry.

Por parte de Jake también se alegró escuchar esas palabras de la chica, se sentía feliz al saber que la chica que tanto le importaba le tenía en cuenta.

Estuvieron hablando durante el resto de la cena. Al acabar Jake ayudo a Sherry a recoger todo. Sherry le mostro la habitación libre al chico y se dirigió a la suya para dormir. No era muy tarde pero ambos estaban cansados.

Jake se puso la camiseta que le presto Sherry era bastante grande para ella, la tenía para estar por casa ya que era bastante cómoda la usaba como camisón, aprovechando que le quedaba de más. Jake se acostó intentando dormir pero el olor que desprendía aquella prenda no le dejaba dormir, olía a la chica que se encontraba a unos pasos cerca de él. Ese olor que tanto le gustaba, tan dulce tan confortante.

Sherry se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama, aun estando tan cansada no podía dormir, con el hecho de pensar que en la habitación de al lado estaba Jake. Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a acelerarse. ¿Es esto lo que se siente al estar enamorada? – Se preguntó Sherry a sí misma.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Vale, este me ha quedado algo más corto que el anterior, lo cual me odio por ello xD para ser sincera me ha costado muchísimo hacer este capítulo ya que me quedaba sin imaginación, no sabía cómo continuar y se me hacía eterno. Pero tengo muchísimasssss ideas van a hacer más interesante esta historia akfjadsg. Bueno aunque este capítulo se haya quedado algo corto de dialogo y sea algo soso D: espero que puedan disfrutarlo. No estoy nada orgullosa de este capítulo, tan solo espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias por leer. Por cierto se me olvidaba… muchísimas gracias a todas las que leyeron el primer capítulo y me dejaron un comentario estoy muuuuuy agradecida por todos los dulces comentarios que me habéis dejado. ¡Un beso!**

_Disclaimer: __**Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenece, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Capítulo 2**__ - Un largo día._

Sherry estaba acostumbrada a madrugar todas las mañanas así que se levantó sin problemas aun haber descansado tan poco. Salió al salón para ver si Jake estaba despierto, pero el chico no estaba allí. Sherry se acordó de las palabras del empleado de ayer "_Sera un momento, si no le importa pasaremos por su apartamento mañana a primera hora._" Sería un problema que los de la mudanza llegaran al apartamento de Jake y que él no estuviera allí.

La chica se dirigió al dormitorio que estaba ocupando su amigo, abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido. Jake aún seguía dormido, a la joven rubia le causo mucha ternura ver al chico durmiendo así, se veía como un niño pequeño y le daba mucha pena despertarlo. Se acercó al borde de la cama y se quedó fijamente mirando la cicatriz que tenía el chico en la cara, siempre había pensado que aquella marca se veía realmente sexy en el rostro del muchacho.

- ¿Podría tocarla? – Se preguntó Sherry a sí misma.

Se sentía algo avergonzada por esos pensamientos que le estaban pasando por la mente. Pero aquella cicatriz era algo del rostro de Jake que siempre le había llamado la atención. Con mucho cuidado Sherry levanto la mano acercándose despacio al rostro del chico, y suavemente y con delicadeza empezó a acariciar aquella marca que se le hacía tan irresistible.

Jake al sentir las cálidas y agradables acaricias de la chica se despertó. Se quedó fijamente mirando a Sherry algo sonrojado. La chica no se había percatado de que el muchacho estaba despierto, ella seguía mirando aquella marca que tenía el joven en la cara. Podían permanecer así todo la mañana para ambos era muy agradable.

- Sherry – Dijo el joven con suavidad.

La chica se alejó alterada por la sorpresa.

- Jake – Dijo nerviosa. – Tienes que… los de la mudanza. Tienes que irte. Bueno, no es que te esté echando es que… pronto estarán por ver tu apartamento y si no estás allí a tiempo tal vez se alargue más de lo previsto.

El joven se sentía algo mal por haber hecho pasar a Sherry ese mal rato. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado callado.

- Claro, gracias por recordármelo. Deja que me vista y voy para allá.

Sherry abandono la habitación dejando algo de intimidad al chico. No se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, si tan solo se hubiera contenido no hubiera parecido tan estúpida. Estaba realmente avergonzada, quería olvidarse de la estupidez que acababa de hacer allí dentro.

Hoy no tenía nada que hacer, era algo que ella siempre había odiado tener tanto tiempo libre y no poder aprovecharlo. Tal vez debería ir a visitar a alguna de sus amigas, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Jake? Se moría de ganas por pasar más tiempo con el chico. Para qué visitar a una de sus amigas, cuando puede estar con el muchacho. Tampoco quería agobiarlo o molestarlo, así que opto por la idea de ir a ver varias tiendas para pasar la mañana. Se dirigió a la puerta de invitados y pico dos veces.

- Jake, voy a salir. Si vuelves antes y no estoy usa las llaves que dejare debajo del felpudo.

- De acuerdo – Contesto el chico.

Jake estaba bastante agobiado con la mudanza, no estaba acostumbrado a llevar una vida normal, o más bien monótona. Cuando su apartamento estuviera listo él tendría que vivir como la hacía cualquier adulto, buscar trabajo, pagar sus facturas, ir a hacer la compra, etc. Se le hacía raro, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo orgulloso por el gran paso que estaba dando.

Fue una mañana larga y agotadora para los chicos.

Sherry ya se había recorrido el centro comercial dos veces y estaba por hacerlo una tercera vez, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa. Más bien porqué no sabía cómo mirar a la cara a Jake después de lo que había pasado a primera hora de la mañana. Aún seguía avergonzándose de aquello. Tal vez el chico no le diera mucha importancia… pero tampoco tenía ganas de sacar el tema, aunque fuera para preguntarle, era vergonzoso.

En cambio Jake seguía en su apartamento con los chicos de la mudanza, explicando donde debían poner cada cosa. Y a el que demonios le importaba donde tenía que poner el sofá. Tampoco es como si se lo estuviera pensando mucho, quería largarse de allí, así que no le daba mucha importancia donde lo estaba colocando todo. Luego no se sorprendería si aquel acogedor apartamento se vería más bien como un apartamento recién robado.

Ya era por la tarde y Sherry seguía en ese estúpido centro comercial como si fuese un perrito perdido. Tal vez debería volver a casa, pero aún no estaba preparada. Es absurdo – pensó. ¿Por qué le daban tantas vueltas a todo cuando se trataba de Jake? Es posible que estuviera enamorada de él, pero aún no quería aceptarlo. No podía aceptarlo ya que nunca se había enamorado de nadie y no sabía exactamente lo que se siente. En momentos como estos es cuando le hacía falta una madre, ella ya era una mujer adulta, pero en algunos sentidos seguía siendo tan solo una niña. Tal vez estoy siendo algo exagerada – pensó. Así que decidió volver a su apartamento y hacerle frente a lo que tuviera que pasar.

Ya había llegado a su apartamento, dio un leve suspiro mientras abría la puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas por lo que significaba que Jake ya estaba allí. Se dirigió hacia el salón y se encontró al muchacho el cual se había quedado dormido mientras miraba la televisión. Sherry no quería despertarlo, así que fue a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar. Después de servirlo todo en la mesa. Se acercó donde dormía plácidamente el chico y empezó a darle unos suaves y leves empujones para que se despertara.

- Jake, despierta. He hecho algo para cenar.

Poco a poco el chico iba abriendo los ojos, había sido un día horrible. Y tan solo quería dormir y pasar por alto que había desperdiciado el día de la manera más estúpida que se podía imaginar.

Sherry miraba a Jake el cual no daba respuesta, parecía bastante cansado y lo último que quería era molestarlo.

- Si no tienes apetito no pasa nada – Añadió la chica.

- Ahora mismo voy, es solo que he tenido un día horrible – Le contesto Jake.

No hablaron mucho durante la cena, parecían cansados en especial Jake. Sherry se encontraba en la cocina acabando de fregar uno de los últimos platos. Jake se acercó a Sherry por la espalda y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches – Dijo el chico.

Sherry seguía parada en el sitio, se llevó una de las manos en la mejilla en la que acababa de besarle el chico, estaba ardiendo probablemente estaba sonrojada. Sentía como algo le recorría todo el cuerpo y le hacía sentirse feliz, una felicidad que nunca había conocido. Jake estaba cansado seguramente a eso se debía, pero poco le importaba la causa del porque. Ya que en ese momento se sentía realmente feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capítulo anterior por muuuy malo que fue xD simplemente espero que este haya quedado un poquito mejor ^^ Estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios, y eso. ¡Disfruten! Por si no lo habían notado, soy mala para los títulos xD**

_**Disclaimer: **__**Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenece, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Capítulo 3**__ - _Pensamientos estúpidos_._

Ya era por la mañana, los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana provocaron que el chico se levantara. Seguramente era demasiado pronto, la idea de seguir durmiendo le parecía tan tentadora. El reloj marcaba las 12 pm, tampoco era tan temprano – pensó él. Salió de la habitación para saludar a Sherry, pero la casa estaba demasiado tranquila, no había rastro de la chica en ninguna de las habitaciones. Cuando llego al salón vio una nota y unas tortitas caseras sobre la mesa.

"_Jake, he tenido que salir temprano al trabajo. No creo que pueda venir a la hora de comer, puedes hacerte lo que quieras hay comida de sobra. Espero que te gusten las tortitas._"

- Sherry.

Esa idiota, no hace falta que firmaras la nota, es como obvio que la has escrito tú. – Dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de tortita a la boca. – Aunque tengo que reconocer que las tortitas de Sherry están demasiado buenas.

Acabarse de comer las tortitas, fregar el plato. ¿Y ya está? – Se dijo. Tenía que reconocerlo se sentía inútil. Se acercó al frigorífico para ver que podía cocinar, entonces fue cuando cayó a cuenta de que él no sabía cocinar. Esto simplemente le superaba, él no podía vivir una vida normal. Y eso lo sabía ¿Pero por qué lo intentaba? ¿Por qué no seguir como siempre ha estado? Incluso llego a preguntarse si hacia todo esto por Sherry… – renegó con la cabeza. Nunca había dependido de nadie, siempre había sido un chico totalmente independiente. ¿Por qué tendría Sherry algo que ver con las decisiones que estaba tomando? Debía dejarse de pensamientos estúpidos. Podría ir a aquella cantina que se encontraba un par de calles más abajo, para pensar en sus cosas, relajarse y poder comer algo.

Llevaba des de primera hora con aquel entrenamiento, personalmente le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Podría estar haciendo otras mil cosas que podría serle más útil en alguna misión. ¿Pero eso? Era obvio que no. Al acabar el entrenamiento se dirigió al vestuario a cambiarse de ropa. Aún tenía algún que otro asunto que tratar antes de volver a casa. Antes de nada debo ir al despacho de mi superior. – Se recordó a sí misma.

Estaba frente el despacho de su nuevo superior, agarro fuertemente los papeles que llevaba encima, dio un leve suspiro y pico a la puerta.

- Adelante – Se escuchó des del otro lado de la puerta.

Sherry algo nerviosa abrió la puerta. Con permiso – Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Señor, me preguntaba si le podría echar un ojo a estos papeles, si no es mucha molestia. – Dijo extendiéndole el papeleo.

El hombre sin decir nada acepto lo que la chica le estaba extendiendo, ojeo uno por uno el papeleo que trajo la joven.

- ¿Jake Muller? – Lo pregunto extrañado el hombre. – ¿Qué me quiere decir con esto Señorita Birkin?

- Tal vez, bueno…

- Al grano por favor, no tengo todo el día – Dijo aquel hombre interrumpiendo a Sherry.

- No quiero parecer grosera señor, pero me gustaría recomendar a Jake Muller para formar parte de nuestra agencia. Tiene mucha experiencia, y necesitamos gente como él. Le puedo asegurar que no se arrepentirá de tener a Jake trabajando con nosotros, tan solo pido un periodo de prueba, una oportunidad o lo que sea que vea usted más cuerdo.

- Agradezco su recomendación o lo que quiera que sea esto, no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de hablar, así que porque no le dice al señor Muller que venga mañana a hablar conmigo ¿sí?

- Claro. – Dijo Sherry entrecortada. – Gracias por la oportunidad, si me disculpa.

Realmente no sabía cómo tomarse eso. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir allí dentro? Aquel hombre no le gustaba en absoluto, era odioso. Pero le acababa de dar una oportunidad, o eso creía. Ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer, tan solo quería quitarse esas sensación entre alivio y ansiedad que tenía. Maldito hombre – Murmuró. – Ya podría ser un poco más amable, al fin y al cabo eso no iba a matar a nadie.

Era hora de volver a casa, era bastante tarde, no acostumbraba a llegar a estas horas de la noche del trabajo, hoy fue un día agotador. Aun que si lo pensaba bien, últimamente todos eran unos días agotadores. Tan solo tenía ganas de dormir y no despertarse durante una semana, ¡A ser posible un mes! –exclamo graciosa para si misma.

Jake alzo la vista cuando la joven entro a casa.

- ¡Sherry! –dijo mientras hacia el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie sin caerse.

Ella tan solo se quedó parada en el sitio sin gesticular ni una sola palabra. Se acercó a paso rápido hacia al joven ayudándolo a poder aguantarse de pie.

- Tan solo siéntate…

La chica ayudo a su compañero a poder sentarse con cuidado, una vez sentado se acercó a él. No sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer ahora, pero algo tenía que hacer.

- ¿Estas borracho? –pregunto, siendo la mar de obvia la respuesta.

- Borracha estarás tú. ¡Ja! –dijo mientras sonreía tontamente.

- Eh, eh –decía el chico mientras sacudía levemente a Sherry–. Tengo algo que decirte.

Jake se quedó mirando a la nada, a media palabra, parecía que estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme? –pregunto la chica sin quitar la vista de él.

Jake seguía mirando hacia aquel punto muerto sin decir una palabra. Después de unos segundos consiguió volver en si. Tan solo se quedó mirándola, mirando a la chica que estaba sentada a unos centímetros de él.

Sherry sentada, examinó detenidamente como Jake iba poco a poco y con suavidad levantando su mano hacia ella. Cuando la mano del chico podía rozar la mejilla de esta, levanto su vista hacia los ojos del muchacho que se centraban estancadamente en su mano haciendo contacto con el pómulo de la chica, iba acariciando poco a poco aquella zona mientras retiraba algún que otro pelo rebelde.

- Eres preciosa ¿lo sabias? –le dijo Jake sin ningún preámbulo.

Sherry tan solo sonrojo por el de escuchar aquellas palabras del chico. Parecía como si fuera una persona anterior a la de hace un momento. Era más que obvio que se trataba por el efecto del alcohol, o más bien eso quería pensar ella. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dio la vuelta.

- Deberías descansar, no sabes lo que haces –dijo la chica con una voz agitada.

Pero para antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta el joven se había quedado dormido, debía estar agotado. Sherry se acercó a él contemplándolo con ternura mientras lo cubría con una manta que había alcanzado de uno de los armarios cerca de ella. Antes de acostarse ella también se trajo las dos manos a la mejilla cual había sido tocada por Jake pocos minutos antes, suavemente se la acaricio soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

**Woaaah, este final no estaba previsto xDD simplemente ocurrió. Me hubiera gustado más que eso mismo hubiera pasado sin haber estado Jake bebido :c pero no sabía cómo encajar la situación si no era así, quiero decir… hubiera sido extraño que eso pasara de la nada xD Dicho esto, me despido y decirles que intentare hacer el próximo más largo (me odio por hacerlos tan cortos, mira que intento alargarlos xD) Y bueno, nos leemos:3**


End file.
